Last Friday Night
by Weatherbug02
Summary: "Pictures of last night ended up online," "I'm screwed," "Oh well," "It's a blacked-out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled." "Damn," Oneshot songfic. Based on Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night. *Dedicated to Despicable Margo*


Corinne woke up to a terrible pounding in her head and immediately ran to the bathroom, throwing up inside the toilet. After a minute, Aramina stumbled into the bathroom. "Oh Lord, what happened last night?" The redhead put a hand on her head and groaned.

Corinne looked up from the toilet. "If I knew, I'd tell you." She flushed the toilet and slowly walked into the main apartment. The blonde went over to Viveca's bed and shook her. "Viv! Wake up!"

The brunette screamed and jumped up. "Wha-?" She cut herself off when she looked over at her bed. "There's a stranger in my bed!"

Renee jumped awake and groaned. "Oh, there's a pounding in my head."

Aramina tried to walk to her own part of the room but slipped. "Glitter is all over the room!"

Renee looked out the window. "Is that a flamingo in the pool?" The four girls looked out and saw what looked like an actual flamingo in the outdoor pool.

"I smell like a mini bar!" Viveca gagged.

Aramina gasped. "A guard's passed out in the yard!"

"Why am I smelling barbecue?" Renee asked.

Viveca tilted her neck and pointed at a darkened spot on her skin. "Please tell me this is a bruise,"

Corinne sat on her bed, holding her pounding head. A ding from her laptop made her groan, but Viveca grabbed it anyway. The brunette gasped as she saw a notification from a Facebook post Corinne allegedly put up. She bit her lip and flipped the laptop, so the others could see. "Pictures of last night ended up online,"

Corinne sat a hand on her head. "I'm screwed."

Viveca laughed. "Oh well,"

Renee and Aramina went and sat on Corinne's bed as Viveca clicked on the post. Aramina said, "It's a blacked-out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled." Viveca clicked on the first picture and gasped.

"Damn," Corinne whispered.

"_Ugh! I'm bored!" Viveca whined, her body upside down and hanging off her bed. "Hey, how about we go out tonight?"_

_Corinne looked up from her papers. "Uh, no. Do you remember what happened the last time we went out?"_

"_How could I forget?"_

_Aramina smiled and put down her book. "Well, there is one difference from that time?"_

"_We're actually military personnel this time?" Renee asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Aramina laughed. "No, well, yes, but that's not it. We're actually all eighteen this time."_

_Corinne snorted. "There is no 'this time' and there will never be a 'this time', Aramina."_

_Viveca jumped up and walked over to Corinne's bed. "Aw, please! I promise, I'll be good! I won't drink!"_

"_You said that last time."_

"_Yes, but I mean it this time." The brunette bit her lip and clasped her hands together in a begging motion. "Oh, Corinne, please!"_

_The blonde groaned and sat down the papers. "Fine, but I swear, Viveca, if you-"_

_Viveca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She smiled and went to her closet. "Great, but this time we are not wearing military uniforms." She pulled out four dresses, all different colors; purple, blue, green, and pink._

"_Viveca, do you realize how short those are?!" Corinne gasped._

"_They're not that short. Now, go put it on!" She tossed the dresses at the girls and went to put on her own._

_Corinne cringed. "It can't be that bad, right?"_

* * *

_After getting dressed, __the girls walked out the palace gate and towards the town._

"_Let's go to a different club this time! How about…" she thought for a moment. "How about that one!" She pointed at a club on the street with a bunch of noise coming from it._

"_It seems… a little rowdy," Renee said._

_Viveca waved it off. "Oh, it's fine."_

_The other girls shrugged and followed her to the entrance. After showing their ID's to the entrance supervisor, they walked into the club and gasped. The lights were dimmed with spotlights replacing them. People danced and talked everywhere, while the music was cranked up so loudly, their voices were inaudible._

_Viveca smiled. "Well, isn't this fun."_

* * *

_It didn't take __long for Viveca to completely disregard her promise to Corinne and drink all she wanted. Being so young and small, the alcohol quickly invaded her system making her very tipsy within the hour. _

"_Corinne!" The brunette stumbled over to the blonde, holding some shot glasses. "Here, have a drink!"_

"_Viveca! You said you wouldn't drink anything!"_

_She shrugged. "Oh, come on. You knew I wouldn't keep that promise from the start."_

_Corinne sighed. "Yeah, I know but still."_

_Viveca laughed and pulled Corinne to her feet. "Come on, Corinne! Loosen up, have some fun!" She handed the blonde a shot glass, which she hesitantly took. Corinne smelled the drink before quickly swallowing it._

"_Oh, I forgot how great that tastes," Corinne said and ordered another._

_Two._

_Then three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_And about ten minutes later, she started to feel the alcohol making her woozy. _

"_Corinne, come here!" Aramina waved her over. Even she had drunk a little something._

_Corinne stumbled over to Aramina and looked up. Viveca was dancing on a pool table with some other girls to the music. The blonde laughed and jumped up with them, Aramina following her._

_Viveca grabbed Corinne's hands and swung the blonde around. "Glad to see you're finally letting loose, Corinne!" she yelled over the music blasting in their ears. _

_The blonde laughed. "Whatever,"_

_Aramina jumped up onto the table and randomly pulled a guy into kiss._

_Renee walked up to them and pulled them all of the table and toward the bar. "Guys, get a hold of yourself! You're acting like fools!"_

_Viveca put an arm around Corinne and Aramina's shoulders. "Oh, loosen up, Renee!"_

"_I do not need loosening up! See?" She grabbed a shot glass and downed it quickly, coughing immediately after. "I'm loose!"_

_They all laughed and Renee ordered another drink. "Okay, maybe this isn't so bad." A bartender handed her back her credit card with a frown._

"_It says it's maxed."_

_Renee groaned and looked over at her friends who were dancing like mad women. A man came over to them. "Hey, party girls, out!"_

"_What?!" They all said in unison._

"_Out!" The man pushed led them to the door and pushed them out onto the sidewalk._

"_Rude!" Viveca shouted to him._

_Aramina sighed. "I'll call a taxi,"_

"_No! Not yet! The night is still young, let's have some fun!"_

_Corinne shook her head. "Viveca, do you remember what happened last time?"_

_She scoffed. "Of course I do! And it was so much fun! Please!"_

_The girls looked at each other but eventually nodded their heads. "Fine,"_

"_Awesome! Let's go to Giverny Boulevard!"_

* * *

"_Truth or dare?"_ _Viveca asked Aramina._

"_Truth," she replied._

_After not being able to get into any more clubs and being too tired to walk back home, the girls sat on a curb while they waited for a Taxi._

"_Did you know that guy you kissed at the club?'_

_Aramina shook her head and sighed. "Corinne, truth or dare?"_

_Corinne rolled her eyes. "Duh, dare."_

_Aramina smirked and whispered the dare into Viveca and Renee's ears. They both covered their mouths to mask their laughs._

"_I dare you to run around the park,"_

_Corinne rose an eyebrow. "Okay,"_

"_Naked,"_

_The blonde gasped. "What?! No!"_

"_You have to!"_

_Corinne sighed. "Fine, but only if you do it with me."_

_Aramina looked at the other girls and shrugged. "Okay,"_

_They all walked over to the darkened park across the street and under a tree, each one by one taking off their clothes. Once all of them were fully naked Corinne took off running._

"_The sooner this is over the better," she whispered._

_The three girls went straight after her, laughing their heads off. Corinne shook her head at them as she kept running but soon realized she was right near the park's pond. She stopped immediately but not before the other girls ran into her, causing them to tumble down into the water._

_Viveca laughed as she came up for air. "Well, I can cross skinny-dipping in the dark off my bucket list!"_

_Renee coughed. "You are so drunk, Viveca."_

_The brunette laughed again. "So are you, Renee!"_

_Aramina snickered and splashed the other three girls playfully. Soon it turned into an all-out splash-war. Well, it did until a duck drove them out of the pond. After putting their clothes on, Corinne wrung out her hair and flipped it over her head._

"_I have to admit, this has been pretty fun," she said, walking with the other girls._

"_But it's not over yet!"_

_Renee sighed. "Viv, we're all drunk, wet, and tired. Let's just go home."_

_Viveca crossed her arms. "No," she said and turned to Corinne. "Corinne, you already said this has been fun. Well, let's make it more fun!"_

_Corinne rolled her eyes. "Okay, if I get us some wine for us to drink at home, will you leave us alone?"_

_Viveca nodded and followed Corinne through the city and to the palace gates._

"_Uh, Corinne?" Viveca asked. "Why are we at the palace?"_

"_Haven't you seen the palace's wine room?"_

_Aramina giggled. "How would you know what the palace wine room looks like?"_

_Corinne shrugged as they entered the palace. "Eh, when Louis and I need to get drunk once in a while, we come down here and pick a bottle or two."_

"_Really? And how often does that happen?"_

_Corinne rolled her eyes and opened the door leading down to the wine room. "None of your business,"_

_As the blonde jogged down the stairs and slid through the shelve aisles, the other girls watched in amusement. Corinne gasped ten minutes later as she found the one she was looking for._

_She held it up to them and smiled. "Voila! May I introduce the best wine ever," she paused for effect. "a __Ménage à Trois!"_

_Renee gasped. "Very classy,"_

_Corinne smirked. "I try,"_

_The four stumbled out of the wine room and towards the staircase where Corinne first saved Louis's life. Corinne let her hand glide along the railing as she smiled. "Ah, I will never not love this staircase." She looked up. "But I really do hate that chandelier." The blonde bit her lip and pulled a knife out of her shoe, slicing the rope the held up to chandelier. "Run!"_

_The chandelier came crashing down, but the girls were long gone by the time it did._

"_Hey, stop!" _

_Corinne gasped as she came face-to-face with a guard. As a natural reaction, she punched the guard in the face, causing him to pass out. As soon as they go to the apartment, Corinne collapsed on the bed, laughing._

"_Oh, Corinne, you are so drunk," Renee said._

_Corinne popped the wine bottle open as she laughed. Taking a swig, she shoved the bottle at Viveca. "Obviously. I'm reckless, but not that reckless."_

_Passing the bottle around, it soon became empty as much as the girls became tired. Aramina yawned as she leaned against Renee. "I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow," she said._

_Renee shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure we broke the law." She gasped. "Corinne, stop drinking so much!"_

_Corinne rolled her eyes. "I always say I'll stop, but I won't." The blonde stood up and stretched out before collapsing on the bed, and she finally let her mind drift away at five in the morning._

* * *

The girls' petrified looks grew as they clicked through the last picture.

Aramina looked up from the toilet. "What's happening?"

Renee shrugged. "Trying to connect the dots, I guess."

Corinne's phone rang. The blonde cringed at the caller ID as she picked up. "Hey, Treville!" She paused as her yelled at her. "Uh… Can we talk about this later?" She didn't wait for him to answer before hanging up. Another ding from her laptop made her jump; this time, it was her email. "Dammit! The city towed my car!"

There was a knock on her door and Viveca answered it, revealing several men in uniform. "Excuse me, are you Viveca Cherbereux?"

The brunette nodded, and two men grabbed and cuffed her. The others took the other girls. "Are you aware there is several warrants for your arrest?"

All of them shook their head. They were led through the ground and back to the palace where they saw men picking up the broken chandelier. Viveca tripped on a piece of brass and in turn ripped her party dress she never bothered to take off.

"Dammit!"

Renee sighed. "I think I need a ginger ale,"

Aramina shook her head. "That was such an epic fail,"

* * *

Louis smiled calmly as he chewed a Pop Tart and turning on his computer. After opening his email, he furrowed his eyebrows as he saw a message from Corinne. She usually just told him everything. Instead, there was a picture album. After opening it, he choked as he saw the first picture.

"Pictures of last night ended up online." He shook his head. "She's screwed."

* * *

Renee laughed as she sat in a jail cell with Viveca, Aramina, and Corinne. "It's a blacked-out blur, but I'm so sure it ruled."

* * *

Louis's eyes widened as he ended the slideshow. "Damn,"

* * *

"Well, this sucks," Aramina groaned.

Corinne smirked. "You're telling me,"

Footsteps down the hall made them more alert. The figure appeared shortly after, and Corinne gasped. Louis cleared his throat as he casually leaned against the jail bars. "Last Friday night, you all danced on table-tops, and took way too many shots, maybe kissed and forgot," he said and turned to Corinne. "You maxed your credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, and then you went down Giverny Boulevard. You went streaking in the park, skinny-dipping in the dark, and drank my Ménage à Trois." Louis smirked. "And you kind of broke the law, and you always say you're going to stop." He let out a distressed laugh. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Corinne shrugged. "T.G.I.F.?"

* * *

**(A/N: I dedicate this fic to Despicable Margo. I know how much you like Katy Perry, so here! I'm not sure if you even like this song, but, hey, a girl can try. :)**

**In case you didn't get it, this story was based on Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night or T.G.I.F.! I was listening to it a couple days ago and it just came to me. Sorry if it sucks because I wrote this in two days, so it's not my best work. I just felt the sporadic need to write it, so... Voila!**

**Thanks,**

**Weatherbug02)**


End file.
